Dreams Captured
by WildFireStorms
Summary: Not 100% sure what this is about but I hope its good! Theres something wrong with the website (or me) and everytime I try typing in Maya's (main character) teacher's name it doesnt show up, so if it looks like theres a name missing replace the weird space with Miss.Parh until I figure out what I'm doing wrong. Sorry for the trouble!
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in my life I only had one thought in my mind. Summer. Today was the last day of school and I finally had good enough grades that would keep me out of summer school. The reason I say that is because I suffer from dyslexia and attention deficit disorder. So school isn't my favorite place to be. Plus there was this one teacher that hated my guts, her name was and she always had it out for me. Not to mention there was this really weird kid that followed me around everywhere. His name was David. He was in three of my classes. In every one of them he sat next to me and tried to talk to me about weird things like my parents, old schools I used to attend and a lot about my personal issues. Even at lunch he tried to sit with me but it's not like I had anyone to sit with. People didn't like him or they ignored him because he had a handicap. It bugged me that people made fun of him just because he couldn't walk right. But that wasn't my reason for trying to stay away, he was just too invading.  
I tried tying my thick brown curly hair back in a ponytail before my bus came to a stop. A couple of strands of hair fell in front of my eyes that never seemed to stay just one color. The bus let us out to our last dreaded day of school at Parkway middle school and my last day of having to deal with and David. As I walked to my locker, I couldn't help but notice how empty the halls were since everyone usually skipped the last day of school. A couple of familiar faces here and there, and a couple that I'd never seen before.  
However there was one kid I saw that I automatically knew was different. It was almost as if a switch was set off in me and I was on guard. He looked to be around the age of fourteen, my age, shaggy brown hair that needed a cut, deep olive tone skin and eyes that held a sad story within them. But what dragged my eyes to him was the fact that all the shadows leaned into him. Sort of like how a dog follows its master. He saw me looking at him and I immediately averted my eyes and closed my locker.I hurried to my home room because I had a gut feeling this boy was watching me, even though he was no longer in the spot I'd seen him.  
I got to my home room and he was leaning against the door frame, staring right at me. Congratulations Maya, you've just earned yourself a new stalker I thought to myself. I gripped the straps of my backpack and tried my best to just march into my class room and not notice him. But he stopped me. "Maya we need to get out of here now." he said in a hushed, yet urgent tone.  
"Okay, I know that schools a pain and everything, but its the last day so it won't kill ya." I said and then paused "How do you know my name? I've never met you before" He just stood there sort of taken aback.  
"David told me your name," he quickly dismissed "and it's not school I'm talking about."  
"Oh, you know David. He follows me a lot. Weird, I haven't seen him yet today. I bet he ditched like everyone else." Even though ditching sounded like something he would never do.  
"Well ya see that's the reason I'm here,"he paused"David...he um..."before he could finish the bell rang.  
"Sorry you're gonna have to hold that thought, I have to get to class. If I'm late my teacher is gonna kill me." I had no idea how true the last sentence I spoke was. I gave an awkward wave goodbye to him and ran off to 's English room. Despite his oddness and strange knowledge of me I thought he was kind of cute, I've always had a thing for the rugged somewhat depressed guys that had mystery and danger written all over them.  
When I got to class there were only two other kids sitting there. Adam and Brenda. walked in and sat behind her desk. Her eyes were dark green and hazel, she had a bulky build and always wore her brown hair in a tight bun. "Good morning class." She said in her strict tone that screamed business. "I know that today is the last day of school but the rules still apply to everyone." She said this and gave me a stone cold glare. I looked down at my shirt, it was a tank top with thin straps. Which of course was against the school dress code. "Maya I expect you to stay after home room so we can talk about your punishment." said glaring at me. This is unbelievable; Brenda was wearing a tube top and didn't get in trouble at all. I just rolled my eyes and waited for the class to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Home room ended and I did the walk of shame up to my hateful teacher's desk. She seemed more on edge today, more like a hungry animal waiting for its prey to wander just close enough for it to snap its neck. My palms were sweaty, I never liked being along with teachers and the fact I was all alone with made me even more nervous. "Answer me this Maya,"she said through a clenched jaw "are you aware of the school dress code?"I nodded my head yes. "Well then you must remember that all shirts need to be at least an index card in width." That was the real rule, there were no shirts that had straps that wide. My school was insane.  
"Yeah, I know but I don't own any shirts like that." That sadly was not a lie. I had a very limited amount of clothing because I didn't have a job and lived in foster care. They didn't buy your clothes, that was all up to you. "Besides, Brenda's shirt didn't even have straps, so I don't understand why,"  
"I'm not concerned with Brenda." she cut me off. "It's you, Maya, that I'm concerned with." my stomach did a backflip and I got a little light-headed. My level of uncomfortablness got twenty times higher. She stood up from her desk, and I might sound crazy saying this but I swear it happened, her hands stared to change into claws. Giant lion claws. I gulped tried backing away but my legs were to shaky and I fell on my butt. Large white wings started sprouting from her back as her eyes glowed like a lantern in the darkness of the night. "Sit down Maya, lets take a small pop quiz." This sounded so strange to me, a giant monster stood in front of me and wanted me to take a quiz. This just didn't add up. But I forced myself to take a seat, she stared greedily at me like I was a delicious dinner. In my seat I got a better look at her. She was huge, but it look like she hadn't eaten anything in thousands of years. "Heres your paper, you will be timed. Instead of a grade this is worth your life. If you fail, I get to eat you." she said and licked her lips. I sat there trying to hide tears of fear.  
"And what happens if I dont fail?" I forced the words out of my mouth. I sounded more calm than I felt. She just laughed as if that wasnt going to happen and shook her head.  
"Your time starts now, I will collect your quiz in ten minutes." She said and sat at her desk staring at me with the most intense look ever. I looked down at the paper, there was only one question on it. Reading when Im calm is difficult enough. But when I'm reading because my life depends on it makes it even worse. Letters were flying off the page and changing places with each other. I cursed myself for having a learning distillate underneath my breath. "Five minutes left" she sang quietly. Her smile grew maliciously large. Only five minutes left and then I was dead. My leg was shaking and I was trying so hard to focus, but I couldnt. I looked up and he was there. In the corner of the room walking out of the shadows he appeared. My eyes widened and I gasped the monster must have noticed and her eyes went from me directly to him.


End file.
